Borracho de amor
by RoxieFoxieWeasley
Summary: A Roxanne le gustan las sorpresas, siempre piensa que no se puede sorprender. Lorcan sí que sabe como seguir sorprendiendo a Roxanne. Todas tienen sueños y cosas que quieren hacer, y Lorcan sabe exactamente como complacer a su novia. Este fic participa del Reto Especial de San Valentín: "¡Cupido está borracho!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books."


**Disclaimer:** Todo universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling. Personajes que NO reconozcan de J.K. NO son míos, son de unas amigas que los usan en RP y me los han prestado para usarlos para su deleite.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial de San Valentín: "¡Cupido está borracho!" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books" _

* * *

—¡Merlín, Lorcan! — Roxanne Weasley pegó un brinco cuando Lorcan Scamander pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola. Roxanne ayudaba a su padre, George Weasley, junto con su hermano Fred a atender la tienda de su padre.

—Preciosa, solo quería recordarte la cita de esta noche. —Dijo Lorcan luego de soltar una risa por la reacción de su novia.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarla? Me lo recuerdas unas tres veces al día desde hace dos semanas. —Ser burló ella, soltando a un micropuff en su jaula.

Lorcan frunció el ceño, pero sabía que aquello era cierto.

—Solo porque es importante y no quiero que lo olvides. —Le respondió él con ese tono de niño que a Roxanne le encantaba.

Roxanne y Lorcan teníamos ya sus 19 años. Estaban a punto de cumplir 20 años ambos en unos pocos meses y por consiguiente estaban a punto de cumplir 3 años fuera del colegio. Roxanne era jugadora de quidditch profesional y estaba entrenando con un nuevo equipo, Las Arpías, que tenía mejor rango del que estaba antes. Lorcan por su parte estaba trabajando para el Ministerio de Magia, Departamento de Criaturas mágicas en un Criadero de Dragones, donde trabajaba con ellos, entrenándolos y cuidándolos. Los días que Roxanne no tenía entrenamiento usaba su tiempo libre en la tienda de su padre. Roxanne y Lorcan eran novios hace aproximadamente 4 años y un poco mas. Se hicieron novios en alguna fecha entre sus 15 y 16 años, pero desde que son pequeños están juntos. Lorcan era el mejor amigo de Fred y Lysander, el hermano gemelo de Lorcan, era el novio de Crystal Zabini quien es la mejor amiga de Roxanne.

Hacía unos meses Lorcan y Roxanne habían comenzado a compartir un departamento después de tantos años ¿por qué no?

Roxanne se soltó del agarre de su novio y se giró para quedar frente a él y luego de regalarle una sonrisa juntó sus labios con los del rubio.

Un carraspeo los hizo separarse pero por el rabillo del ojo Roxanne notó que sólo se trataba de su hermano. Lorcan levantó las manos como demostrando que no tocaba nada pero no se separó mucho.

—Roxanne, no deberías ser tan cariñosa con los clientes.—Molestó Fred, poniendo énfasis en la palabra 'cariñosa'.

Roxanne le lanzó una mirada y luego beso castamente a Lorcan sobre los labios.

—Tengo derecho de ser todo lo cariñosa que quiere con mi novio.—le respondió en tono insinuante, haciendo reír a Lorcan. Fred le lanzó una mala mirada y luego le dio un golpe a Lorcan en el brazo, a modo de juego.

—Cuidadito con mi hermanita.—Le dijo molestoso antes de retirarse del pasillo en donde estaba la pareja.

—Amor, no te distraigo más, ya debo irme.—Roxanne hizo un puchero. No es como si quisiera que se fuera, aunque lo iba a ver en la noche.

—¿Por qué? —Se quejó ella.

—Tengo que terminar de preparar tu sorpresa. —Le dijo sonriendo sabiendo que Roxanne moría por saber a dónde iban. El solo le había dicho que no comiera mucho durante el día porque a donde quiere que fueran a ir, iban a comer.

Roxanne frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es justo, mi sorpresa te aparta de mí. —Dijo, arrugando la nariz. Lorcan rió ante ese gesto.

—Valdrá la pena, lo prometo. —Le dijo antes de besar su frente. —Te veo en la noche, te buscaré a las 7:30. —Le dijo, separándose un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—¿No estarás en casa durante la tarde? ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó la pelinaranja.

—Sorpresa. —Respondió él y ella volvió a fruncir el ceño. —Te amo hermosa, te veo en la noche ¿si? —Roxanne asintió y Lorcan dejó un beso sobre los labios de su novia.

—Te amo. —Le dijo antes de verlo desaparecer por la puerta de la tienda.

Roxanne volvió a su labor en la caja y le cobró a un par de niños. Luego se sentó en una de las sillas a pasar la lista de inventario, pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

—Planeta tierra llamando a Roxie —Fred le dio tal susto a Roxanne que se le cayó la pluma de la mano.

—¿Qué dices? —Preguntó ella. Fred se echó a reír.

—Estás con la mente pérdida, Roxie. ¿Estás nerviosa?—Dijo Fred mientras se sentaba junto a ella. Roxanne lo evaluó con la mirada.

—No dejaré de ser tu hermanita, lo sabes ¿no? —Fred sonríe.

—Claro que no. —le dice mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros. —Siempre, siempre, serás mi nenita. Mi hermanita. —Besó la frente de su hermana y la abrazó. —Ahora vete. —Roxanne iba a decir algo que pero él habló antes de que pudiera decirlo. —Tienes una cita hoy, y probablemente ni si quiera sabes que te vas a poner. Así que corre a llamar a Crystal para que te ayude a vestirte y te ayude en todo y disfruta ¿si? —La mirada en los ojos de Fred Roxanne no fue capaz de decifrarla, pero conocía lo suficiente a su hermano para saber que él sabía lo que tramaba Lorcan.

—Tú lo sabes ¿cierto? — Fred se rió.

—Anda vete, no me hagas echarte a patadas. —Roxanne negó con la cabeza y luego de darle un abrazo a su hermano y decirle que lo quería se retiró de la tienda.

…

—¡Por Merlín, Roxanne! ¿Cuándo piensas salir? ¿Te tragó el vestido? —Gritó una no muy delicada Crystal Zabini a Roxanne quién había entrado hacía unos 10 minutos al baño –una eternidad si le preguntabas a Crystal- a ponerse el vestido que había elegido para esa noche. Luego de un par de minutos más Roxanne salió del baño.

—Ahm..¿se ve bien? —Preguntó Roxanne.

—Hasta que te…—Crystal se incorporó en la cama y se le quedó mirando a su mejor amiga con una expresión tan única de Crystal. — Por los calzones sucios y estirados de Merlín mil veces, Roxanne. ¡Te ves preciosa! —Esas era un de las frases de Crystal, la exageración era parte de la personalidad de Crystal.

Roxanne tenía un traje crema con un escote en "V" que estaba ceñido al cuerpo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. El traje tenía unos detallitos con unas perlitas en la parte de la falda que solo lo hacían ver más bonito.

—Ah, calla Crys. —Dijo Roxanne, sonrojándose. Para disimular caminó hasta el espejo de pared que tenía. En el cual se podía ver completa y se miró en el mismo. De verdad que se veía bonita, pero aún no terminaba de arreglarse. Para eso estaba Crystal allí. —Bueno, a trabajar que no quiero llegar tarde a mi cita. —Dijo Roxanne sentándose en la silla que Crystal había puesto para ella, dándole la espalda al espejo. —¿Vas a usar todo eso en mí? —Preguntó, un poco alarmada por la cantidad de productos que veía sobre la mesita que tenía Crystal para peinarla y demás.

—Usted se calma y me deja trabajar, ¿vale? —Sin decir mucho más, Crystal puso manos a la obra.

…

Luego de un rato, al que Roxanne le pareció una completa enternidad, Crystal había arreglado su cabello logrando hacerle unos rizos sueltos bien peinados que había hecho con un aparato muggle que sólo Crystal sabía como funcionaba. Le había dividido el cabello en el medio y el flequillo de la pelinaranja estaba dividido igual y estaba con una bonita onda hacia atrás. También tenía una leve capa de maquillaje. Crystal sólo le había puesto un poco de base y polvo, le había hecha do delineador en el párpado y le había rizado las pestañas. Con un lápiz de labio le marcó el borde de los labios y le puso un brillo labio rosado pero ni se notaba que era rosado.

—Bueno, hice lo mejor que pude. Creo que te quedas sin novio esta noche, por hermosura.— Molestó Crystal, levantándose de la silla que había estado ocupando para arreglar a Roxanne.

La pelinaranja se levantó y se puso de pie delante del espejo de pared y se observó por al menos un minuto. Se veía bien y diferente, Roxanne nunca se maquillaba y claramente al jugar quidditch su cabello normalmente era un desastre o con sus ondas naturales o completamente alisado, no así de arreglado.

— Wow, gracias Crys.— Agradeció Roxanne con una sonrisa, Crystal solo hizo un gesto con la mano y sonrió.

Faltaba poco tiempo para que Lorcan llegara por ella así que se puso unos zapatos de tacón no muy altos que iban bien con su traje. Entonces se presentó ante Crystal y justo en ese momento escuchó algo en la otra habitación. Tenía que ser Lorcan.

—¿Ya estoy completa? ¿Crees que le guste? ¿Me veo bien?— Preguntó, un poco alarmada.

—Oye, calma que te ves preciosa ¿sí? Además que Lorcan le gustas como sea, y eso lo sabes.— le dijo Crystal en tono tranquilizador y levantando y bajando las manos para que respirará calmadamente.

— ¿Ya estas...?— Lorcan se quedo a mitad de la frase, mirando a su novia.— Wow.— Fue lo único que dijo.— Ahora dudo si debería sacarte de aquí vestida así.—murmuró, haciendo que a Roxanne se le tiñeran las mejillas de rojo.

—Eh...¿hola? Yo sigo aquí. Espera que me vaya y empiezas con tu cursilerías.—dijo Crystal hacia Lorcan en su tono habitual. Lorcan le enseñó el dedo de en medio y cuando paso por detrás de él le pegó en la cabeza.—Me voy, disfruten pero cuídense, mis amores.—Les dijo con tono sugerente. Roxanne abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas aún. Luego de eso Crystal desapareció.

—Te ves hermoso.—murmuró Roxanne, caminando hacia su novio. Estaba vestido con un traje gris bastante formal, así que se sentía bien vestida para la ocasión, aunque no sabía cuál exactamente era la ocasión. Pero tratándose de Lorcan no le sorprendía mucho, le gustaba llevarla a lugares exóticos y eso le encantaba.

—No, la hermosa eres tú. ¿Nos vamos?—le dijo extendiéndole la mano. Roxanne sonrió y le extendió la mano.— Espera, tengo que taparte los ojos.—dijo con una sonrisa cómplice y Roxanne frunció el ceño pero antes de que pudiera protestar Lorcan estaba tras de ella atando un paño en sus ojos.

—¡No es justo! Yo quiero ver a dónde vamos. —Exclamó la pelinaranja pero sin hacer nada para evitar que él le pusiera el paño.

—Es completamente justo, y lo verás cuando lleguemos allí y será el momento perfecto para que lo veas. —Besó los labios de su novia quien se quedó un poco pasmada, pues al no ver no podía anticipar el beso. — Solo concéntrate en ir a donde yo voy ¿vale? Vamos a desaparecer. —Roxanne asintió.

Luego de unos segundos desaparecieron y aparecieron en un bosque. Lorcan la guió por un camino y le pidió que se quedara quieta en donde estaba. El fue en busca de algo.

—¿Lorcan? No me dejes aquí sola. ¡Lorcan! —Exclamó ella mientras lo buscaba con las manos. Lorcan la abrazó por atrás haciendo que ella diera un brinco y un respingo.

Roxanne estaba de pie era en el medio de un pasillo que estaba hecho de pequeñas velas que flotaban cerca del suelo, con flores junto a cada vela. Al final del pasillo había un arco de flores, justo debajo de un pequeño escalón. Era un bosque, un bosque en Suiza al que Lorcan había prometido a Roxanne tantas veces llevarla. Y aquí estaban. Estaban en un claro demasiado hermoso como para ser cierto. Las estrellas brillaban incesantes, la luna estaba llena. Había una mesa para dos que se suponía era para que ambos comieran. Lorcan caminó a colocar algo y regresó a donde Roxanne. Con cuidado la hizo caminar por el pasillito hasta que quedaron justo debajo del arco de flores.

Roxanne tenía su mano sobre su boca, aun impresionada por todo lo que veía. Lorcan era tan detallista.

—¿Amor? —Llamó Roxanne, al ver que Lorcan solo la miraba con nerviosismo. —¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Roxanne aún con la venda en los ojos.

—Pasa mucho, amor. —Dijo él, sonriendo. A pesar de que ella no lo veía —¿Sabes? Ese collar es hermoso. Y esa pulsera. —Le dijo, con una sonrisa. Roxanne se llevó una mano al cuello y tocó el collar en forma de pieza de rompecabezas con un mensaje grabado. La pulsera era de plata y tenía un dije de L&amp;R junto a un signo de infinito. Ambas cosas se las había regalado Lorcan. Además le había regalado un par de cosas más pero definitivamente esos eran los que más le gustaban. —Solo falta algo para que…tengas todo completo. —Roxanne ladeó un poco la cabeza y Lorcan sacó de su traje una cajita, colocó una rodilla en el suelo. Lorcan sentía que su corazón se quería salir de su pecho. —Quítate la venda, amor. —Le pidió el rubio a su novia. Roxanne se quitó la venda de los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Miró el lugar donde estaban, la posición de Lorcan y se llevó una mano a la boca. —¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —Le preguntó, tomando la mano de Roxanne sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su novia. Le emocionó ver un brillo lindo y especial en los ojos de su novia. Roxanne no apartaba la mirada de Lorcan y dos lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, pero ambas eran de felicidad. Lorcan no se desesperó, sabía que ella le contestaría, además que la había tomado por sorpresa.

—Si, ¡si! Claro que sí. —Contestó ella y Lorcan deslizó el anillo sobre el dedo de Roxanne. Esta lo hizo levantarse y lo abrazó luego de darle un beso. Lo abrazo fuerte, emocionada, con lágrimas de emoción bajando por sus mejillas. Cuando se separó entonces se dio el tiempo de mirar el hermoso paisaje que estaba delante de ella. El sonido de agua cayendo que escuchaba era definitivamente la cascada que había a varios metros de distancia. Los ruidos raros eran los de la naturaleza. — ¿Este es el bosque? ¿El de Suiza? Merlín, mi amor, esto es hermoso. —Exclamó Roxanne, colocando sus manos en su rostro, sorprendida.

—Roxanne. —Le llamó él, haciendo que lo mirara. Roxanne sonreía aún emocionada.—Quiero que te cases conmigo aquí y ahora. —Le pidió y Roxanne parpadeó un par de veces. —Puedes pensar que estoy loco, que estoy borracho. Pero estoy borracho de amor por ti. Y no quiero esperar más. Quiero que seas mi esposa, mi mujer. Mía. Hoy, aquí y ahora. —Dijo Lorcan mientras observaba como su novia sonreía y él solo sostenía sus manos. Los ojos de Roxanne estaban llenos de lágrimas de felicidad. —Yo no quiero una boda grande, yo quiero algo de nosotros. Esto es de nosotros. Lo único que necesito para casarme es a ti. Yo sé que…no será completamente legal, o válido pero ¿a quién le importa? lo importante es que para mí esto contaría más que una gran boda. O un papel. O lo que sea. Yo quiero que seas mi esposa, solo entre nosotros. —Le dijo, más bien pidió, con una sonrisa de emoción. Llevaba planeando esto al menos por un mes, como decirlo, como hacerlo pero al final lo había hecho como se lo dictaba su corazón. —Claro, todo esto es si tú quieres. Sino, podemos tener la más grande y hermosa de las bodas, para la mejor de las mujeres. —Le dijo él, tampoco quería que ella se sintiera obligada a hacer algo que no quería.

Lorcan era una persona muy romántica y le importaba muy poco que si se casaban aquí, solo ellos, aunque fuera algo que no fuera válido. Para él lo sería y eso era lo importante, lo suficiente. Vivirían juntos y serían marido y mujer. Ella sería Roxanne de Scamander. Se escuchaba tan bien.

— ¿Cómo se te puede tan siquiera ocurrir que yo no quiero? ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo aquí y ahora! —Tomó el rostro de su novio entre sus manos. —No necesito a nadie más para casarme, solo a ti. Eres todo lo que necesito. Así que sí, me caso contigo aquí y ahora. —Plantó un beso en los labios de su novio, beso que Lorcan respondió. —Mi hermano querrá matarte, al igual que Crystal, y tu hermano, y mi papá y todo el mundo por hacer esto pero no me importa. Quiero poder ser llamada Sra. Scamander. —Le dijo, riendo un poco. —¡Merlín! Siempre me sorprendes, de esa manera que solo tú sabes. —Añadió Roxanne lanzándose sobre su novio. ¿De verdad esto estaba pasando?

Fred sabía que Lorcan le propondría matrimonio pero desconocía completamente que tenía planeado hacer una boda informal para solo ellos dos. Probablemente luego solo irían a firmar un papel para hacerlo legal. O si Roxanne quería una gran boda, vestida de blanco con pastel, invitados y todas las cosas que una boda requería él se la daría con todo el gusto del mundo. Todo para complacer a su Roxanne.

—Mi amor, no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer nada. Si tu quieres una boda grande con pastel, invitados y todo puedes tenerla ¿si? Quiero que lo sepas. Yo haría lo que fuera por ti, mi princesa. —Le dijo, sosteniendo su cara con sus manos para hablarle.

—Me quiero casar contigo, aquí y ahora. Contigo. —Le respondió. —¿Para qué una boda grande? ¿Para qué invitados? No disfrutamos nosotros, sino ellos. Yo solo quiero disfrutar contigo. —Le respondió ella. Lorcan solo sonrió más aún. ¿Podía ser aún más hermosa? Era por eso que la amaba tanto.

—Entonces comencemos con nuestra ceremonia. —Murmuró Lorcan antes de besar profundamente a su novia. De su bolsillo sacó una bolsita de tela y vació el contenido en su mano. Eran dos aros de matrimonio, uno para él y uno para ella, y si se miraban bien ambos tenían grabados la palabra "siempre". Le entregó el aro a Roxanne y él se quedó con el suyo.

—Son preciosos. —Murmuró Roxanne observando el aro de oro. —¿Tienes alguna sorpresa más? ¿Debería espantarme? —Preguntó. Lorcan se encogió de hombros, Roxanne solo rió.

—Bueno, yo quiero empezar. —Dijo Lorcan. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. — Desde que…somos unos niños te conozco. La Roxanne fastidiosa que no se callaba, que hacía bromas pesadas. Luego la Roxanne que entró a Hogwarts, la diferente porque no quedó en la misma casa que su familia. Ahí fue donde empezamos a ser más amigos ¿recuerdas? —Ambos sonrieron recordando viejos tiempos. —Conocimos a Crystal y de momento éramos cuatro inseparables. —Roxanne ser rió recordando que eso era completamente cierto. Las muchas travesuras y cosas que hicieron todos ellos juntos. — Recuerdo cuando comencé a fijarme en ti. Cuando comencé a notar pequeños detalles. Como la forma en que arrugabas la nariz cuando no entendías algo, o cuando algo no te gustaba. La forma en que jugabas con tu pelo cuando estabas nerviosa. La forma en que jugabas con tus dedos, como te perdías en tus pensamientos, lo hermoso de tu sonrisa. Como tu nariz estaba forrada de pecas. —Mientras Lorcan hablaba Roxanne solo sonreía, poniéndose un poco colorada. —Oh, y como olvidarlo. La forma en que tus mejillas se ponen coloradas cuando te avergüenza algo o te atrapan en algo. —A Roxanne se le pusieron las mejillas coloradas. —Si me pongo a mencionar todas las cosas hermosas que te hacen tú, que te diferencian de todas las demás no terminaría nunca. Le agradezco a Merlín el momento que me dio la valentía de declararme ante ti, porque sino jamás hubiera pasado los mejores años de mi vida. —Añadió. — Eres la mejor persona que he conocido, la mejor novia. Yo quiero mi familia contigo, no puedo imaginarme sin ti. El solo hecho de pensar que podría en algún momento estar sin ti, me da pesar. Yo, ante ti mi hermosa novia, en este hermosos lugar bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas prometo amarte, respetarte, cuidarte, protegerte, hacerte feliz, hacerte reír, consolarte cuando llores, estar contigo en todo momento, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en todo mi vida, en todo hasta que la muerte nos separe. —Con eso, Lorcan terminó sus votos. Deslizó el pequeño aro por el dedo de Roxanne y levantó su mano para besarla cairñosamente. Lorcan sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Sentía su corazón inflado de la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento. Estaba haciendo su esposa a la mujer de su vida.

Roxanne sentía que quería derretirse allí mismo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermoso? Tenía el mejor novio que cualquier persona, mujer, cualquiera pudiera querer, pedir o tener. Y era suyo, era su novio. Y ahora sería su esposo. Roxanne observó su anillo de compromiso seguido del aro de matrimonio que Lorcan acababa de ponerle.

—Bueno, supongo que es mi turno. — Murmuró sin poder controlar el nerviosismo ni la emoción de su voz. —¿Qué puedo decir? Desde siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo, junto con tu hermano, claro está. —Comenzó respirando un exagerado ya que quería poder controlar su voz y no llorar a mita de sus votos. — Merlín, estoy muy nerviosa, no puedo creer que esto está pasando. —Comentó, haciendo reír a Lorcan. —Siempre supe que me gustabas, pero no quería aceptarlo. Adoraba la forma en que me cuidabas y me cuidas aún, lo mucho que te preocupabas y te preocupas. Tú eres…simplemente el hombre perfecto. Esos ojos tan hermosos, tan soñadores. Tu personalidad. Simplemente tú. Cada vez que pienso que no puedes sorprenderme más siempre lo haces. —Soltó una risita alegre. —¡Mira esto! Jamás me imaginé ni esperé esto. Pero es como un sueño hecho realidad. Eres lo que siempre quise pero nunca supe. Eres…todo lo que necesito, todo lo que me complementa. —Hizo una pausa de unos minutos solo para mirarlo. —Tú iluminas mis días. No sé qué haría si me privaran de ver esa sonrisa traviesa tuya todos los días, creo que moriría. Merlín te amo tanto, pero tanto. —Apretó cariñosamente las manos de su novio que tenía una sonrisa que casi le llegaba a las orejas. —Prometo ante ti, el amor de vida, el mejor hombre de este mundo, mi novio, mi amor, mi todo que te voy a cuidar y protegerte, que te a amar, te voy a respetar, te voy a hacer feliz. Voy a ser fastidiosa para ti, te voy a celar de quien intente obtener esos encantos que son míos solamente. Todo el tiempo junto a ti, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Te amo por el resto de mis días. —Con una sonrisa de emoción y una lágrima cargada de alegría bajando por su mejilla deslizó el aro de matrimonio por el dedo de Lorcan y se quedó mirando el brillo de sus ojos.

Sus manos se veían hermosas juntas y más aún con esos anillos en ellas. Una ceremonia un poco rara, pero era su ceremonia y la hacían como les gustara.

—Yo, Lorcan Scamander Lovegood acepto como esposa a Roxanne Weasley Johnson, para amarla y respetarla todos los días hasta que la muerte nos separe. —Murmuró sin quitar la vista de los ojos de su novia.

—Yo, Roxanne Angelique Weasley Johnson acepto como esposo a Lorcan Scamander Lovegood para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte nos separe. —A Lorcan le sorprendió pero le gustó que Roxanne usara su segundo nombre. Ella odiaba su segundo nombre, lo odiaba. No lo usaba para nada. El hecho de que lo hubiera usado significaba mucho para ellos.

Nadie iba a decir que los declaraban marido y mujer, pero ambos sabían que habían escuchado esas palabras en sus mentes cuando acercaron sus rostros para fundir sus labios en un beso, sellando un pacto de amor eterno.

* * *

Hasta aquí una historia más de mi pareja preferida Espero les haya gustado ¡Dejen sus comentarios! Constructivos o destructivos, no importa ¡Gracias!


End file.
